I Miss you
by Hinaka-chan
Summary: Ran, seorang gadis SMU yang sedang menunggu kepergian orang yang secara tiba-tiba menghilang. Menunggu seorang pemuda yang sedang mengejar cita-citanya menjadi Detektif terkenal. Satu tahun yang lalu, saat musim gugur, pemuda itu pernah berkata dan berjanji padanya akan segera kembali. Namun, janjinya belum bisa menghapus kerinduan yang mendalam. Mind to RnR?


**Disclaimer :**

**Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho**

**I Miss You © My Lavender**

**Rated : T**

**Pair : Shinichi. K/Conan. E and Ran Mouri**

**Warninh : Miss Typo, aneh mungkin gaje.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Awan gelap telah menyelimuti bumi. Langit yang gelap seakan seperti lubang hitam, jikalau bulan dan bintang tak turut menghiasinya. Dan suara jangkrik yang merdu, menambah rasa sepi tercipta di sebuah kamar. Dan dari sudut kamar yang tak sinari lampu, terdengar sebuah isakkan. Isakan seorang gadis yang sedang menangis sambil memeluk sebuah foto berbingkai bergambar seseorang. Gambar seorang pemuda penggemar Sherlock holmes yang bercita-cita menjadi Detektif. Pemuda yang menghilang selama hampir 1 tahun dan nyaris tak terdengar lagi kabarnya.

Seorang gadis bernama lengkap Ran Mouri itu, menatap sendu pada foto tersebut. Di belainya gambar yang berbingkai kaca itu. Dan di gambar itu tertulis sebuah nama 'Shinichi Kudo'. Setetes air mata kembali turun menghiasi kedua pipinya. Sekelebat janji yang 1 tahun yang diutarakan oleh Shinichi, selalu terbayang di benaknya. Kerinduan yang mendalam seakan mencuat dan memaksa untuk keluar. Walau hampir 1 tahun terbiasa tanpa 'dia', tapi janji yang diutarakan itu tidak bisa membalas semua kerinduan yang terpendam.

"Shinichi…"

**.**

.

*~I Miss You~*

.

.

* * *

–Flashback On–

**1 Tahun yang lalu…**

Bunga-bunga sakura berterbangan tertiup angin. Angin dingin yang berdesir, seakan tak terasa pada kulit seorang laki-laki SMU yang sedang bermain bola di lapangan sekolahnya. Murid itu bernama Shinchi Kudo. Murid penggemar Sherlock Holmes yang juga handal dalam bermain bola, dan bercita-cita menjadi seorang detektif. Walau saat ini, ia ingin menjadi Detektif terkenal di SMUnya dulu.

Tampak dari kejauhan, seorang gadis cantik sedang berlari menuju lapangan sekolah yang hanya terisi seorang pemuda. Setelah gadis itu sampai di lapangan, sebuah handuk kecil mendarat tepat di depan muka pemuda itu. Lalu dengan sigap, pemuda itu segera mengelap keringatnya.

"Jangan paksakan dirimu, hari ini udara sudah mulai terasa dingin." Ujar gadis itu seraya mengangsurkan satu botol berisi air.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya mengetes, sejauh mana kemampuanku bermain bola." Pemuda bernama Shinichi itu mengambil botol yang diangsurkan, dan segera meneguk air yang didalamnya.

"Dasar bodoh. Ayo pulang, hari sudah hampir gelap."

"Huh. Baiklah."

Gadis itu tersenyum, lalu membantu mengambil tas olahraga milik Shinichi. Gadis itu teman semasa kecilnya Shinichi, ia bernama Ran Mouri. Ran mengambil handuk kecil yang tadi berada di pundak Shinichi, lalu mengelapkan kening Shinichi dengan benda itu. Karena, ada setetes keringat yang kembali mengucur di pelipis Shinichi.

Shinichi tersenyum mendapat perhatian dari Ran yang merupakan teman masa kecilnya. Wajah Ran memerah saat melihat Shinichi memberikan senyuman yang jarang diberikan orang lain, selain dirinya. Ran memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain setelah usai mengelapkan pelipis Shinichi. Senyum Shinichi semakin mengembang saat melihat tingkah Ran yang terlihat lucu dimatanya.

.

.

.

.

Malam ini, Ran sedang melihat pantulan dirinya sendiri di kaca. Lalu memoleskan bedak tipis di kulitnya yang putih. Setelah itu, ia berjalan kearah jendela, membuka jendelanya dan menatap langit yang di taburi beribu-ribu bintang. Seulas senyum kecil menghias wajahnya kala mengingat seorang pemuda yang malam ini mengajaknya untuk pergi ke Tropical Land.

"Malam ini…cuacanya cerah."

Ujarnya dengan senang. Tak berapa lama ia melihat keluar jendela, nampak Shinichi berjalan mendekati rumahnya. Tanpa buang-buang waktu, Ran segera mengambil jaket birunya dan lekas turun dari kamarnya.

.

.

.

Setelah menempuh jarak yang cukup lama, akhirnya Ran dan Shinichi sampai di Tropical Land. Ran menarik lengan Shinichi menuju wahana roller coaster. Shinichi tersenyum lembut melihat Ran yang terlihat sangat senang. Setelah menaiki wahana tersebut, mereka membeli gulali dan beberapa makanan yang terdapat di Tropical Land.

"Nanti naik bianglala yuk, aku ingin melihat pemandangan kota." Ajak Ran yang asik memakan gulali di tangannya.

"Gulalinya nempel tuh." Shinichi segera mengelap bibir Ran menggunakan tisu. Wajah Ran kembali merona dengan merah. Shinchi tersenyum tipis.

Tiba-tiba kuping Shinichi yang tajam mendengar sesuatu, seperti suara orang yang mentransaksi sesuatu. Shinichi yang penasaran beranjak ingin pergi untuk melihat transaksi tersebut. Ran menahan lengan Shinichi, wajah Ran seakan seperti menahan kepergiannya.

"Akan ku telfon paman agasa untuk menjemputmu disini. Aku ingin menyelidiki sesuatu." Ujar Shinichi yang mencoba meyakinkan Ran.

"Lalu membahayakan nyawamu? Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu." Ran semakin memegang lengan Shinichi dengan erat. Air mata Ran hampir turun jikalau Shinichi tidak mengacak rambut Ran.

"Aku janji, aku akan segera kembali." Ucap Shinichi dengan mantab, dan menatap Ran dengan penuh keyakinan.

"Janji ?" Ran bertanya untuk meyakinkan ucapan Shinichi. Shinchi mengangguk semangat, lalu perlahan mencoba melepas tangan Ran yang memegang lengannya.

"Aku janji." Shinichi meninggalkan Ran yang masih menatap kepergiannya.

.

.

.

Esok paginya, Ran kerumah Shinichi dan memencet bell berkali-kali rumah besar yang dimiliki keluarga Kudo. Sepi. Tak ada jawaban. Tiba-tiba saja Profesor Agasa keluar dari rumahnya dan menghampiri Ran.

"Ng…Shinichi sedang pergi, kemarin setelah mengantarmu pulang ia menelfonku. Dan mengatakan bahwa ia ingin menyelediki kasus yang terjadi tadi malam." Ujar profesor dengan menatap Ran.

Wajah Ran berubah murung. Ia harus kembali ditinggal Shinichi karena suatu kasus. Ran mendongkakkan wajahnya keatas kembali, saat mendengar suara anak kecil yang memanggil nama Porfesor Agasa. Anak kecil itu terhenyak, lalu berhenti dari larinya. Ran menatap anak kecil itu dengan seksama, dan mengingatkannya dengan Shinichi.

"Dia siapa?" Tanya Ran sambil menatap anak kecil berkacamata itu.

Professor agasa menatap anak kecil itu dengan bingung, dan seolah-olah mengatakan 'Bagaimana ini?'. .Anak kecil itu memberi isyarat pada professor agasa untuk menunduk, dan anak kecil tiu membisikkan sesuatu. Akhirnya dengan ragu Profesor menjawab pertanyaan Ran.

"Di-dia anak titipan orang. Karena orang tuanya sedang pergi keluar Negeri." Ujar professor itu lalu sedikit memberi jeda untuk kalimat selanjutnya. "Mm…Ran, apakah kau mau mengurusi anak ini? Kau tahu kan, aku laki-laki dan aku tak tau bagaimana caranya untuk mengurus anak."

Ran berfikir sejenak sebelum kembali menatap professor. Setelah Ran berfikir panjang, akhirnya Ran menyetujuinya. Lalu Ran berjongkok untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan anak kecil itu.

"Namamu siapa?" tanya Ran dengan menatap mata anak kecil itu dibalik kacamata.

"Co-conan. Conan Edogawa." Jawab anak kecil itu dengan tergagap dan membalas tatap Ran. Ran tersenyum kecil dan bangun dari jongkoknya. Ran menggandeng tangan Conan, dan membawanya menuju ke kediamannya.

Ran menatap sendu rumah Shinichi sebelum benar-benar pergi meninggalkannya. Ran percaya bahwa Shinichi akan kembali lagi. Karena pemuda itu sudah berjanji padanya. Dan ia akan percaya akan hal itu.

–Flashback Off–

* * *

.

Air mata kembali menetes dari kedua bola mata Ran, ia semakin mempererat pelukan foto berbingkai yang bergambar Shinichi. Gadis itu terus-terusan memanggil nama pemuda itu. Dari pintu kamarnya, nampak seseorang sedang mengintip kegiatannya. Ran terlalu terhanyut akan suasana yang sedang mendera dirinya, sehingga tak menyadari adanya seseorang yang datang dan mengintipnya.

Ternyata seorang anak kecil berkacamata yang mengintipnya. Anak itu membulatkan matanya. Lalu menatap sendu Ran yang sedang terisak dari tangisnya. Anak kecil itu menutup pintunya, dan belum beranjak dari depan pintu kamar Ran. Ia mendengar berbagai kata yang keluar dari mulut Ran. Lalu anak kecil itu mendengar sebuah kata yang membuat hatinya semakin sakit.

"Aku merindukanmuShinichi…" Walau suara Ran terdengar pelan, namun tidak untuk kuping anak kecil itu. Ia merasa suara Ran seakan berdengung di sampingnya. Tiba-tiba sebuah air mata meluncur dari balik kaca mata anak kecil itu.

"Aishiteru Shinichi…Aishiteru…" bulir-bulir air mata turun di pipi Ran saat mengucapkan kalimat tersebut. Anak kecil yang berada di balik pintu kamar Ran mencengkram erat dada . Tapi ini jauh lebih sakit dibanding merasakan obat APTX 4869 yang bersarang ditubuh kecilnya ini. Ia sakit karena kebodohannya, dan juga karena ia tidak bisa membalaskan cinta Ran.

Malam ini, di balik pintu kamar Ran. Anak kecil itu menangis, air matanya turun dengan deras. Ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya kelantai. Tubuhnya tak kuat menahan rasa sakit yang amat dalam. Ia tak pernah tahu, bahwa Ran selalu menyembunyikan kesedihannya. Ingin rasanya ia kembali menjadi dirinya yang semula, dan memeluk erat tubuh Ran. Tapi sayangnya, itu mustahil. Karena ia belum siap untuk memberitahukan Ran bahwa anak kecil yang saat ini dirumahnya. Adalah orang yang setiap hari ditangisinya.

"Maafkan aku Ran…" ucapnya lirih.

.

.

.

.

Owari~

A/N : waduh? Fic apaan nih? Ah gak jelas. Hoho. Saya sedang ingin mencoba menulis Fic di fandom ini, hoho. Jelek? Abal? Gak sedih? Tentu saja. Karena saya tidak ahli dalam menulis cerita sedih. Padahal udah berlatih \\(T3T)/. Bagaimana fic jelek nan abal ini? kritik dan saran yang membangun akan saya terima dengan senang hati. Terimakasih sudah membaca fic saya.

**Arigatou Gozhaimashita.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review…**

**Sunday, April 20, 2014**


End file.
